


glow

by arcanine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Getting Together, Idols, Mild Angst, Romance, Sexual Content, Songwriting, all the awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanine/pseuds/arcanine
Summary: Sure, Maki’s highly recommended, and maybe she’s some great musical genius, and maybe she’s so attractive that it's actually kind of offensive. That doesn't mean Nico wants to work with her.[Adorable idol seeks successful composer. Smug, disagreeable rich girls need not apply.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i literally started this seven months ago and abandoned it out of sheer embarrassment but i came back to finish it eventually because the nicomaki curse is too strong
> 
> suspend your disbelief hard :)

Nico hovers, her hand poised to knock on the door. She’d felt so confident moments earlier, high heels clicking along the marble floor of the grand lobby of the high rise apartment building, the doorman escorting her to the elevator and sending her whizzing up to Floor 15 before she could even finish saying “I’m here to see Nishikino Maki.” But now that she’s actually here, she’s not so sure.

She’d felt like a total genius when she’d declared to Nozomi and Eli over sugary-sweet cocktails that if the agency wouldn't invest in her solo career, she'd write the damn songs herself. And of course Nozomi had been all over it _\- “What an excellent idea, the cards fully support you, Elicchi and I know this songwriter, I’m sure you two will get along wonderfully-”_

After that, things had kind of got a little out of control.

So, sure, it’s probably, technically, breaking her contract. And yes, her balding agent would be mega pissed and fire her on the spot if he knew she was even _entertaining_ the idea. But Nico’s in her _twenties_ and she’s still only mildly relevant on the idol scene and every day that passes is another day that people all across the world have to suffer a sad and lonely life of not knowing her name. Nico would rather die a sudden and painful death than fade out of existence with her biggest career achievement being a moderately successful member of a local idol group, and when you think about it that way, does she really have a choice?

Nico takes a breath. She knocks.

Her mother always said there's nothing like a first impression, so she's ready to impress with a perfectly executed bow the second the door swings open.

“Hi,” she chirps. “I'm Super-Idol Yazawa Nico. I look forward to working with you!”

“A-Ah,” a soft voice stammers.

Nico smirks. Starstruck, naturally. It’s a hard life being in the spotlight, but of course she's always thrilled to meet yet another fan.

She bounces up with a grin and gets her first proper look at her new work companion.

And then she promptly forgets how to breathe. But, like, okay, not in a weird way. It’s perfectly reasonable that even the successful and composed Yazawa Nico has brief moments of weakness, where her heart flips in her chest like she’s a gross pathetic middle schooler.

(And damn, what a moment of weakness this is.)

Because this girl. This _woman._

Well.

She's _unjustly_ attractive.

It's not just the expensive looking white blazer and the tailored shorts and the super shiny hair. It’s the perfect posture, the smooth skin, those violet eyes. The way she _glows_ like someone that can afford to.

“Nishikino Maki,” she offers, in this voice that's so cool she almost sounds uninterested.

“N-Nice to meet you!”

Nico winces at the unsophisticated tremble in her voice. She can excel at every interview and variety show that life throws at her, but the second she makes eye contact with a pretty girl with irritatingly long legs, her brain just turns to _fluff_?!

Nishikino Maki hovers silently and awkwardly in her doorway.

A good ten seconds pass.

“You are expecting me, right?” Nico says. “I’m a friend of Nozomi’s? The shining star you’ve been waiting for your whole life!”

Maki continues to stare, blinking down at Nico (because _of course_ she’s taller) like she's some mystical fairy that just popped up on her doorstep.

“I’m here to write the songs,” Nico says, in the slow, simple voice she hasn't used since her siblings were tiny, “Does any of this sound familiar?”

“Right,” Maki says, _“Write._ That’s… what I do.”

“And you were expecting me?”

Maki’s judgemental gaze flicks from Nico’s twintails right down to her striped socks.

“Ayase didn't mention I'd be helping with with a school project,” she says.

An offended little squeak slips from Nico’s mouth.

“This isn’t a school project,” she snaps, hands planted firmly on her hips. “I happen to be a successful idol-stroke-business woman, you know.”

“Oh,” says Maki, though she still looks skeptical. “Well. My mistake, I guess.”

“Nico will forgive you if you invite her inside,” she says, leaning forward to offer her warmest most adorable grin.

It’s kind of rude, she thinks, how Maki offers little more than a half-smile and a nod in return.

“Sure,” she says. “This way.”

Maki trails off down a fancy hall, beckoning Nico along with a brief wave of her hand. Nico follows, trying not to stare at how fancy it all is.

Now, Nico doesn’t like to brag, but she practically _breathes_ fancy - big agency parties, gifts from her adoring fans, her beautiful closet, crammed with expensive dresses and free beauty samples. Just one glance at her various online profiles would confirm how cultured and well-travelled and skilled at selfies taking she is.

And yet here’s Nishikino Maki, with the _nerve_ to try unconsciously intimidate Nico with her high-tech recording equipment and her excessively grand piano and her fancy apartment with the neutral decor and the floor to ceiling windows and the magical view of Tokyo. And of course it just happens to be in a location that Nico could never afford to live in, no matter how many hours of sleep she loses from all the ten hour rehearsals she has crammed into her schedule.

“Are all these awards yours?” Nico asks, definitely not impressed, definitely not in awe.

There are so many - excessively shiny and lined up neatly above shelves crammed with books and music scores and even medical textbooks. (Weird.) Nico pouts a little. It’s not that she's jealous. Nico’s been a (moderately successful) superstar her whole life. Nico’s been a big deal since the golden days of her youth, when she received a gold banner for being the top poster on the most popular idol forum on the Internet, but she doesn’t feel the need to force _that_ information onto everyone she meets.

“It’s nothing really,” Maki says.

“And this one? You’ve worked with _Tsubasa_?”

“I guess.”

“Geez,” Nico mutters under her breath.

Maki sits at her piano, all stiff and straight-backed. Nico’s still staring at all the fancy music equipment. She's kind of desperate to snoop around the rest of the apartment, if only so she can form an accurate picture of her new work colleague. (And to confirm if she’s right about the princess bed. Nico’s getting some _strong_ four poster princess bed vibes.)

“So, Nishikino,” she says, “Can I call you Maki? That’s okay, right? Do you live here alone?”

“Yazawa,” Maki says, so cold that Nico actually feels a chill. “Do you want to waste time on unnecessary small talk or should we actually get to work?”

Nico stiffens. Her charming smile falters. She didn't get to be insanely _(mildly_ _)_ popular in the business by being all stuffy and formal. Anyone can be Nico-ni’s best friend, that’s just how it works . How dare this piano-loving princess with her irritatingly smug face and her unnaturally shiny hair and her frankly ill-proportioned legs try to ruin Nico’s system by acting all snobby and cold?

Maki shrugs out of her perfectly fitted blazer. She runs her fingers along the keys, creating beautiful little tinkling melodies that remind Nico why she’s here.

 _She’s_ _a_ _legend_ , Nozomi promised.

And Nico really needs her songs.

“Are we warming up or not?” Maki taps a nail against the piano.

Nico plasters on a thin tight-lipped smile.

“Just tell Nico what to do, okay?”

***

“Sing something,” Maki says, once they're past all the standard warm-ups and vocal training that honestly Nico can do in her sleep.

“Well… you’ve probably heard this one before,” Nico smirks.

She straightens her back, and starts with her solo from _Listen to my heart!!_ It had been _quite_ the hit last year, actually. She still hears it sometimes in cute little boutiques where the staff are thrilled to meet her and take Polaroids with her and tape them up by the cash register.

She nails the solo. She launches into the chorus. She glances at Maki and she’s staring, her face unreadable and blank in a way that really gets under Nico’s skin. Nico’s voice cracks a little.

“Hm,” says Maki, twisting hair between her fingers.

“Hm?” echoes Nico, with her hands on her hips.

“It’s a little…”

Maki plays the melody back on the piano, jauntily, like it has all the sophistication of a jingle from a banana commercial.

“It’s… catchy,” she says, frowning. “Not a bad song, but-”

“Buuuut-?”

“But it’s so typical of this type of music. There’s no substance. No sense of who you _are_.”

“I’m Nico-ni,” she chirps, striking a pose. “Everyone's favourite idol!”

Maki doesn’t even _pretend_ to be moved by Nico’s pose. She's even rude enough to sigh.

“Your voice is fine, but if this is the type of song you want to write…” She sighs again. “What do you want to _say?_ Have you got any ideas for lyrics?”

“Well,” Nico says, “I was thinking of something every young girl can relate to, like my lovely happy smile-”

“Gross,” Maki scoffs.

“Excuse me? _Look_ at this smile,” Nico says, leaning right over the piano to flash her teeth in a wide grin.

“Terrifying,” says Maki. “And not happening. If I wanted to dedicate my career to writing dentistry jingles, I would.”

“Are you always this rude?” Nico asks, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m always this honest,” shrugs Maki.

“Look, I understand - it’s easy to be jealous of my raw talent and my glamorous lifestyle, but _please_ Maki, stop obsessing over my cuteness so we can get to work-”

Maki presses her fingers down onto the piano keys and it’s the wrong notes, the wrong sound, so jarring Nico jumps.

“Why are you even here?”

“Like I said,” Nico says, teeth gritted in a grin that's way more menacing that cute, “For the songs.”

“I don’t understand,” Maki says. “This isn’t how things usually work. Don’t agencies roll out generic songs every three seconds for people like you?”

“Actually,” Nico says, “ _People_ _like_ _me_ have to work hard if they want to be successful, sometimes even with difficult people like _you-_ ”

Maki’s piano stool scrapes across the hardwood floor. She stands abruptly.

“We’re done here,” she says.

“Fine by me,” Nico huffs.

She's so ready to go home and have and long soothing bubble bath and Google _nice polite songwriters in the Tokyo area_ or maybe even give up on this whole thing, because who is she kidding, it is a bit ridiculous -

“I’m going to need you to bring some serious lyrics to the next session,” Maki says. “Don’t expect me to do all the work for you.”

Nico raises her eyebrows. _The next session?_

“Oh, and next time,” Maki calls out, when Nico’s halfway out the door,” Impress me.”

***

 _“Impress me_ ,” Nico mimics as she brushes out her hair later that night. Isn’t Maki the one working for her? Shouldn’t she be impressed by the mere presence of a up-and-coming star like Nico? She sighs as she smoothes on her nightly facemask. If she gets a single wrinkle from all the stress, she’ll be the one sending _Maki_ a bill.

 _nozomi_ , she types out when she’s flopped in bed, _i trusted you…_

She sends several broken-hearted stickers to follow. Sometimes it’s necessary to lay the guilt on thick _._

 _Ah,_ comes Nozomi’s swift reply, _so I guess you met Maki~_

_i thought we were friends. i guess this is what betrayal feels like T_T_

_Patience Nicocchi,_ Nozomi sends back, _I have a good feeling about this one ;)_

The thing is, Nico trusts Nozomi with her life, and she has this disgustingly eerie habit of always being right. So if Nozomi says this is what’s best for her career, then it pains Nico, but she's ready to accept that maybe she should stick it out. All she needs are a few decent songs. Something cute that she can use to prove her worth to some big music executive, then she’ll charm her way into an exclusive contract and she’ll sell more than any other idol in the history of Japan and her TV exclusive _Nico-Ni: Behind the Smile!_ will air in 32 countries and she’ll take Nozomi and Eli along when she tours Europe as a thank you treat...

And all she has to do is tolerate the company of an infuriatingly attractive songwriter with a terrible attitude long enough to grind out a few decent songs.

It's so simple it hurts.

***

So, it turns out it’s not that simple, but it does hurt. Painfully. It hurts every second Nico is forced to spend in the company of someone who treats her like an amateur, as though her vast and spanning knowledge of all things idols counts for nothing. Sure, Maki’s highly recommended, and maybe she’s some fancy musical genius, and maybe she’s so attractive that it’s actually kind of _offensive_. That doesn’t mean Nico wants to work with her. Nico needs someone who gets her vision. Someone who can match her energy. She doesn't need a snotty princess who’s all smug about her endless knowledge of chord progression and mass market appeal.

But every time she searches online for someone else, stupid Nishikino’s stupid name pops up. And Nico has endless _(endless)_ talents, but composing music is maybe not one of her strongest.

And her cheeks still burn hot with shame when she thinks about the meeting - the hideously boring men in suits, the _sorry Nico, it’s just not working out,_ the implications that being a whole two years older than Rin and Hanayo has made her less popular, less relevant. Nico didn’t sacrifice her entire working life cramming in choreography and perfecting her brand and missing out on time with her family to be kicked out of the group and replaced by a middle schooler with a bigger smile and a flatter chest.

She doesn't have long to fix things, before it stops being a secret, before they make it official and Nico-ni's Nico-no-more, before her only career prospects are a crappy day job at a maid cafe and endless, endless talent auditions. Sure, her plan might be a little out there, but it’s kind of the best she has. She knows that.

That doesn’t mean she’s not pissed off about it.

She's still pissed off when she storms out of their next planning session and meets Rin and Hanayo at the cute, trendy cafe she’s been dying to try. She’s seething so hard she eats three huge mouthfuls of her pancakes before she remembers she was supposed to take photos for her blog.

Nico sighs dramatically.

“Is everything okay?” Hanayo asks, eyes wide with concern. “Are the pancakes okay? D-Do they not taste good?”

“They’re fine,” Nico reassures her, “Really good, actually.”

Hanayo sighs in relief, hand over her heart, like her world might’ve just ended Nico had been served bad pancakes.

Nico can’t help but smile. She loves them both, Hanayo and Rin. She loves performing with them, even if they’ve never actually made it _big_. The agency had teamed them up years ago, and though Nico had always been sure she was destined for a wildly successful solo career, she couldn’t ask for sweeter, more energetic friends.

She just wishes everyone else could see how good they are. If more people bought their music, if they were more popular, if they sold out bigger spaces, if they weren’t so damn _local,_ then things would be okay. Then things wouldn’t be like this.

They’re approached by a shy group of young girls as they’re leave. They lean in for a bunch of pictures. Nico feels like a proud big sister - Hanayo and Rin have really taken her pro-selfie tips to heart. Nico beams and waves goodbye and thanks them for being the cutest fans she’s ever met.

She's good at this.

She’s meant for this.

“Watch out for our new songs!” Rin calls after them, waving wildly. “Hey,” she says, when it’s just the three of them, “Do you think we’ll get to record again soon? It’s been a while, right?”

“I hope so,” beams Hanayo. “Whatever they’re planning, I can’t wait to hear it!”

Nico forces out a tight-lipped smile.

And she says nothing.

She's going to miss this.

***

Nico strikes her signature pose as the last few notes of the song fade out. She’s out of breath and kind of sweaty but that doesn’t stop her clinging on tight when Rin drags them both close for a group hug. It’s not the biggest crowd since and they’re early on the setlist and it’s just a small stage in a hotel ballroom, but it still feels amazing. Nothing feels better than performing, and Nico’s been dying to wear the coordinated sparkly crop top and skirt combo at a live for the longest time and naturally she looks completely adorable.

Kousaka Honoka rushes over the second they leave the stage.

“Thanks so much,” she beams. “I knew it was a great idea to invite you guys!”

Nico grins. It's the first time they've been invited to perform at one of her charity events. She's glad that, despite everything, the word of their excellence is still spreading.

“It’s for such a good cause,” Hanayo says, bowing low. “Thank you so much for inviting us, Kousaka!”

“Honoka,” she insists. “And I’m a big fan! I can’t wait to see what you do next! By the way, have you checked out the desserts table yet because _oh my god-_ ”

Rin and Hanayo trail off behind her like a pair of excited baby ducklings. Of course, Nico is more sophisticated than that, and naturally, she’s a leader, not a follower.

She joins them approximately thirty seconds later, but only because it’s important for the three of them to be seen together for the sake of their brand.

(Also, okay, the cake does look amazing.)

She spends the rest of the evening in a particularly good mood, sipping free champagne and idol spotting with Hanayo. She even tolerates the company of some blank faces in suits from various agencies. She’s stuck with a particularly lecherous man who she’s sure keeps trying to look down her shirt (keep trying baldy, there's not much there to see) when the the DJ stops playing. Nico takes the opportunity to side step as far as her short legs will allow.

High heels click across the stage. Nico glances up and her stomach sinks. It’s Maki and not just any Maki, _formalwear_ _Maki_ in a pretty red dress with her hair swept up in a fancy twist.

She sits down at the piano with her back straight and her eyes forward. She gives no introduction, which pisses Nico off, because it’s a little arrogant, surely, to not even acknowledge your audience.

She starts to play. It’s something classical and fancy and totally not Nico’s thing. Conversations drone on around her, but Nico just watches, captivated, like Maki’s a bright gleaming light she can't tear her eyes away from. She’s good. _Really_ good. Nico always thought of instrumental music as something she needed to fix, claim, add to, but for the first time, she almost _gets_ it. This type of thing - it’s enough all on its own.

Kousaka - _Honoka_ \- whizzes past when she's finished and leaps up onto the stage and leans right over the piano and murmurs something in Maki’s ear. Nico watches Maki shake her head. Honoka nuzzles closer and closer until Maki turns pink and shouts “fine!” so loudly that half of the people in the room turn to look.

Honoka smiles and nudges a microphone close.

Maki’s hands start skimming across the grand piano and this clear, beautiful voice starts singing something Nico’s heard a million times on the radio, but never like this _-_ raw and unpolished, painfully honest. Nico takes a step closer as Maki closes her eyes and hits a high note. She’s disgustingly talented. Nico actually gets chills.

Honoka joins in, harmonising, head in her hands, elbows propped sweetly on the piano. Nico shuffles closer, without even realising, so close that she can feel every note, so close that Honoka spots her and winks. When it ends, Nico feels a little lost. Like she needs to rewind and hear it all over again.

Nico claps. They all clap.

Honoka grins and Maki smiles back, and something about it makes Nico’s chest ache, because it's  _Maki,_ smiling with this softness that Nico never imagined she could pull off. Nico knows they’ll never share a smile like that. And, okay, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything, it's just hard to shake the sinking feeling that they’ll always push each other too fiercely to ever be like that - just two friends in a moment.

Nico doesn’t even realise she’s totally spacing out until Maki glances up. Their eyes meet and it’s kind of embarrassing, how it makes Nico feel almost _shy._ Maki holds her gaze firmly. Nico smiles awkwardly. Maki smiles back, so brief and small that Nico thinks she must have imagined it. It’s probably the most honest moment they've ever shared. Nico looks away swiftly.

“I told you she’s good,” a voice trills right by Nico’s ear.

Nico squeaks and jumps and turns.

It’s Nozomi, pressed close with a innocent smile that Nico sees through immediately.

“Nozomi,” she growls, swatting her away. “I told you to stop sneaking up on me. Where did you even come from?”

The truth is, she’s actually kind of glad of the distraction. She really doesn’t want to waste any more time thinking about Nishikino Maki and her stupid songs and her stupid dress. Luckily she’s in a room full of distractions - free food and cute friends and amazing connections just waiting to happen. If there’s one thing Nico’s good at, it’s a charming a crowd. (Despite what the agency says. _Screw_ the agency.)

Maki doesn’t even cross Nico’s mind once until at least an hour later, when she steps out of a stall in a super fancy bathroom to find her applying lipstick in a bright, illuminated mirror.

Nico squints.

“You,” she says.

It’s probably not the most eloquent conversation starter she could’ve gone for, but she’s had several glasses of free champagne and subtlety has never exactly been her strong point, okay?

“Oh,” Maki nods. “Yazawa. Hi.”

Nico hates how looks even better up close. She’s pretty sure a dress that colour should clash with her hair, but somehow it’s so irritatingly flattering that it’s mildly painful to look at.

Nico washes her hands in the next sink over, eyes fixed firmly down so they're definitely not at risk of straying sideways because _damn it,_ it really is a nice dress.

Maki clicks the cap back on her lipstick.

“You never told me you were that good,” Nico says, “The piano thing, I mean.”

Maki makes a small sound of amusement.

“I thought it was obvious,” she says, adjusting her bangs in the mirror. “Most people look me up prior to asking for my assistance.”

“Some of us are busy! And that was a compliment, by the way, so maybe try being grateful?”

Nico twists to the side, checking out her own reflection. Maki’s eyes flick briefly downwards.

“Nice outfit, _by the way,_ ” she says. “But I’m pretty sure part of it’s missing.”

Nico narrows her eyes and shifts to cover her exposed stomach with her arm. She sucks in a deep breath, willing herself to unclench her fists and act like the gracious, sophisticated woman she truly is.

“Adorable, right?” Nico says, forcing a tight smile. “Oh, but, _by the way_ , don’t mention it to anyone. About the, you know…” She mouths, _‘songs.’_

A young woman by the door glances back at the them suspiciously. Maki’s cheeks flush pink.

“D-Don’t make it sound weird,” she says.

“I’m not trying to! I’m just saying,” she lowers her voice and takes a step closer, “That thing is a top secret surprise so don’t mention it to anyone, okay?”

“Why would I?” says Maki. “It’s not like I have the need to talk about you.”

“Right,” she says, stiffly. “Well then. That works for Nico-”

“I didn’t realise,” Maki says, “That you’re the one Rin and Hanayo are always talking about.”

Nico stiffens. The super amazing friend they gush about sometimes. She never made the connection. She never considered that someone like Maki would actually have _friends_.

“Oh no,” she gasps. “Nico left her lipgloss in her coat. I better go grab it-”

Maki catches Nico’s arm. Her whole body jolts.

“I know them. And if you’re planning on doing something that will hurt them-”

“Nico would never hurt them, okay?” She tugs her arm free. “They’re my friends too. This isn’t some evil scheme. I just-”

“Just what?” Maki asks.

Her eyes are so soft and honest that Nico almost answers.

She bites her lip to resist the temptation.

“My music,” says Maki, “Comes from a place of honesty. I’ve rejected plenty of offers from clients that weren’t serious-”

“Geez, relax, I’ve told you I’m serious. It’s just - it's complicated, okay? And now’s _really_ not the time.”

She nods at the old lady washing her hands besides them, who is frankly doing a terrible job of not listening in.

“Fine,” Maki sighs. She combs her fingers through her hair again. “Anyway. I'm heading back. As nice as this bathroom is...-”

“Yeah," Nico says. "So… I’ll see you around?”

“Right,” says Maki.

“Oh,” Nico giggles, “But I guess I’m going the same way-”

 _“Right_ ,” says Maki.

Nico takes a decisive step towards the door at the exact moment Maki fails to take a decisive step towards the door which naturally results in a fumbling step into each other. Nico flushes at the sudden contact. Maki smells like expensive rich girl perfume. Nico’s skin burns hot as warm hands graze over it.

They jump back, spluttering out apologies. It’s kind of mortifying. Nico’s mouth is dry. She needs to get out of that stupid bathroom and find a nice, appropriate cutie to chat to because she might just be going crazy.

Nico makes it to the hall where it's easier to breathe. She jumps when a hand presses gently on her shoulder.

“So, next week?” Maki asks,

She's got this lingering bright-eyed stare that’s totally unreadable. Nico thinks maybe Maki's easier to deal with when she's being completely unreasonable.

“I’ll message you my schedule,” Nico says. “Later!”

She gets out of there as fast as she possible can. She definitely, definitely doesn’t spend her remaining two hours at the party glancing across the room, wondering what all that was _about._

***

It's a low budget photoshoot for a tacky online idol blog, but they accept the offer with a gracious smile because that’s what they always do. Nico snuggles up between Rin and Hanayo and alternates between her best pout and her most dazzling smile.

She just happens to schedule in her next songwriting session in for immediately after, because there's no reason not to, right? It’s not that Nico’s particularly trying to impress, it’s just that she feels she might be taken more seriously if she flaunts her dazzling celebrity appeal, that's all. (And that _nice outfit_ thing. That's bugging her. She really wants to prove that she's just as classy as those fancy looking rich girls she kept seeing Maki hanging around at the party.)

So she shows up at Maki’s place after Kotori has worked her magic. Her hair is down and curled and her eyes are sparkling and her striped dress is an adorable mix of nautical theming and mild sex appeal. Even her push-up bra is working hard at taking her from microscopic to almost-something which is, frankly, one of life’s most beautiful miracles. She spends so long taking selfies in the dressing room that she’s seven minutes late. Totally worth it.

She pushes her heart shaped sunglasses off her face and into her hair right after she knocks. She has to be able to achieve maximum eyelash fluttering potential if absolutely necessary.

“Good evening, Maki,” she coos, the second the door swings open.

Maki stands rigid, clearly stunned by the sophistication dripping from Nico’s voice and the stunning nature of her overall appearance. Nico steps out of her shoes and drops her jacket into Maki’s open arms and heads off down the hall - hair swishing, dress swishing, maximum cuteness overload!

(Nailed it.)

She leaves her very serious lyrics on the music stand of Maki’s piano, handwritten on the most adorable bunny notepaper she could find.

Maki sits down cautiously and reads over them, eyebrows furrowed, hair twined between her fingers. Then she squints up at Nico, studying her with the same scrutiny.

Nico shifts her weight between her feet. There's something about the way Maki looks at her that leaves her feeling less like an adorable-cutie-stroke-sex-goddess and more like a little girl all dressed up in her mama’s clothes.

“I don’t understand,” Maki says eventually, crinkling her nose. “I wanted something genuine.”

“This is genuine,” Nico insists. “ _You_ might not understand the finer details of Nico’s glamorous lifestyle, but-”

Maki holds up her hand dismissively. _Rude._ “I’m not particularly interested.”

Nico feels her pulse race beneath her skin. She counts to ten in her head, the way she had in the bathroom, taking soothing breaths because she promised herself she’d remain cool and professional no matter what. She calms herself, the way she had when her younger siblings had taken a bath with her rarest idol DVD, or that time they’d used permanent markers to decorate that limited edition poster she’d waited three hours in the snow to get signed.

But the twins had been been adorable little babies. They’d just been trying to make Nico-ni’s favourite things nicer.

Whereas Maki is a just acting like an infuriating, blood-boiling, cute-but-that’s-beside-the-point, pain in Nico’s _ass,_ like the almost-civilised conversation they’d had at the party counts for nothing.

“I can call in Sonoda to help,” says Maki. “If this is too challenging for you to manage. She’s a professional.”

“I’m a professional” Nico insists. “You're just mean and - and - picky!”

“I just have standards,” shrugs Maki.

“Sure,” hisses Nico, “Unrealistic standards that make everyone who’s not on your magical genius wavelength feel stupid.”

Maki sighs, loud and dramatic.

“This’ll be so much easier if you cooperate,” she says.

She’s looking at Nico in this condescending way that’s just too much to deal with.

Honestly, _anyone_ in that position would snap. So Nico’s next words are completely justifiable.

“I’m sure this would be so much easier if I acted like the airheaded idiot you think I am, but you know what? I’ve told you that I'm serious about this. And maybe I’m not some deep, musical genius and my ideas don’t live up to your exceedingly high expectations of what a song should be, but this means something to me, and I’m going to write these songs, with or without you, so how about that, Maki? Maybe this’ll be easier if _you_ cooperate.”

Nico’s clenches her shaking fists, wondering if she’ll be able to find which of Maki’s seventeen closets her jacket is hanging in because, okay, she’s probably fucked up her chances, but screw Maki, screw _anyone_ who’s going to look down on Nico for trying to do her best and make people smile _-_

Maki catches Nico’s shaking hand with her own. Her skin is soft. It briefly short circuits Nico’s brain.

“That was some outburst,” Maki says.

“Yes,” says Nico, “But you were being mean and slandering Nico-ni’s Nico-name and-”

“You look like a little kid,” says Maki, “When you pout like that.”

Nico frowns deeper, struggling to process how they got Nico-freaks-out to mildly holding hands.

“Nico-ni’s number one value is always work hard~” She tugs her hand free to strike a weak pose. It’s the best she can manage.

“You _have_ to stop with the disgusting cutesy voice,” says Maki. “But... you’re pretty determined. And I guess - what I mean is - that’s probably something I can work with.”

Maki looks so much younger like this, flushing and awkward and actually almost smiling.

“Yazawa,” she says, gesturing at the seat beside her.

Nico firmly ignores her.

“N-Nico,” she says softly.

She looks so unsure and so embarrassed. Nico's heart promptly melts.

So she takes a breath. And she takes a seat. And it’s not long before she manages to smile back.

***

“I’m telling you,” Nico insists, “The problem’s the second verse. It’s-”

“Off,” says Maki. “Right. It needs to be more-”

“Romantic?” suggests Nico.

“Yeah, maybe,” says Maki. “That is what we’re going for, I guess?”

She leans back, hands raking through her hair. They’ve been stuck at this part _forever,_ but every time Maki suggests scrapping it and moving on, Nico refuses.

But at least they’re making progress - lyrics scrawled on scraps of paper and pretty little melodies that Nico finds herself humming constantly. Sure, they still bicker literally every session - Nico snarling that she knows what her fans like, Maki insisting that she knows the market better - and of course, it’s hard work, but there are rare moments of gold, like every so often they hit something special and they just _get_ each other. And then of course, something ruins it and Nico’s convinced Maki’s the most infuriating person she’s ever met.

But somehow, between rushing around to rehearsals and mall appearances and music store lives, Nico _almost_ starts looking forward to their meetings. She hates to admit it, but sometimes she finds herself actually having fun _._

Of course, she always knew that her plan was going to work. And she's willing to admit that Nozomi gives good advice. (Except for that one time she gave Nico that list of top ten tips for bigger breasts, back when they were fifteen and one of them was developing and the other was not. _That_ she was extremely wrong about. Nico’s eyes still water thinking about all that garlic.)

“Hey,” Nico says, with an innocent flutter of her eyelashes, “Nico’s pretty good at romance. How’s Maki?”

“I’d say it’s a skill I’ve had to perfect. After all, most popular songs relate to romance in at least some way or other.”

Nico giggles. “Maki’s mistaken,” she says. “Nico wasn’t talking about music”

She leans right over the piano and grins, chin propped in her hands, posed in a way she just knows is totally irresistible.

Maki flushes pink. _So_ adorably predictable.

“T-That’s completely irrelevant,” she says.

“Is it?” Nico asks. “Didn’t you say we need to _draw from our life experiences to create genuine music_ or something stuffy like that?”

She grins. Her Maki impression is undeniably excellent.

“I don’t sound like that,” Maki says.

“ _I don’t sound like that,”_ Nico mimics.

She edges closer, flashing her most winning smile. Maki stands abruptly.

“I’m taking a break,” she says.

Nico catches her hand before she can leave.

“You can trust me, you know,” Nico says. “It pains me to say it, but we’re practically friends, right? So it’s okay to talk about things other than work sometimes.”

Maki pulls her hand back. It kind of makes Nico’s chest hurt.

“Are we friends?” Maki asks. “You don’t trust me. All I know is that you’re desperate to be a world-famous idol and you dress like a twelve year old. I don’t know anything important - why you’re here, what you’re hoping to achieve. A-And it’s not like it keeps me awake at night or anything, but you can’t have it both ways. So let’s keep things professional and focus on the music. That is why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Nico just stares, open mouthed. She tries not to let the hurt show on her face.

“I’ll make some tea,” Maki says.

Nico sinks down onto the piano stool when she leaves. She presses a few keys. It sounds terrible. She plays like a grade schooler.

 _Professional,_ she thinks.

That shouldn’t be so hard.

***

Nico tries her best _,_ she really does, but it pains her. It kills her. Nico’s just so naturally friendly, that even when she tries to act as cold and professional as humanly possible just to piss Maki off, she’s still adorably pleasant. It’s hard, when Maki’s so much fun to annoy. It’s hard, when she’s so irritatingly cute.

Like, for example, the time when Nico finds her playing the jingle from a cat food commercial Nico had starred in years ago, when she was first starting out - that’s annoying. And the way she grins like an actual child when Nico calls her out on it - that's pretty cute.

And they’re forced to spend so much time together - sitting together, singing together, tearing out their hair because it's just not working together, fiercely debating whether the word _passion_ or _desire_ fits better together, that it’s kind of weird. To do all that with someone you’re not even _friends_ with.

It's weird, the way Nico’s breath catches sometimes as she watches Maki’s long, slender fingers as they dart across the piano. It’s weird how she wonders, just briefly, how those fingers would feel if they pressed against her cheek. It’s weird how she’s always so hyper-aware of everything Maki does - the sound of her voice, the way her hair falls in her face when she plays, how funny her eyebrows look when she scowls, the way she huffs and rolls her eyes at every possible opportunity -

Nico hates it. One day she walks in to find Maki with her hair in a tiny ponytail and she almost loses it, and she has to take a silent moment to plead for the universe to just put her tiny gay heart out of its misery already because _come on, really?_

But Nico’s a professional. She has to be. So every time her heart flutters, she does the one thing she’s become really good at lately - she pastes on a smile and she firmly ignores it.

***

The first time it happens, it's way past eleven. It’s probably the gloomiest night in the history of the world. Nico’s already in bed, curled up under the covers, scrolling on her phone. She has an early start, and she should sleep, but it’s hard to ignore the harsh sound of the rain crashing against her window.

That’s when her phone starts ringing.

She springs up. She stares at the screen for at least ten seconds.

Her phone is lit up with a particularly unflattering picture of Maki with her mouth half-open, the one that Nico had set as her contact photo just to piss her off. And despite the decisive evidence that’s being presented right in front of her, Nico doesn't quite believe it’s possible that Maki would actually call her.

So far, they've only communicated outside of meetings through a series of exceptionally boring and/or snarky emails. (Nico's really been enjoying laying the hearts and the cute animal stickers on thick, ever since Maki expressed her distaste for Nico’s unprofessional and excessive emoji use.)

So a phone call. This is new.

Nico answers with a chirpy and energetic, _“Nico Nico Nii!”_

A few seconds pass.

Maki promptly hangs up.

Nico blinks. She calls her back.

“Hello?” Maki answers, casually.

“Just now,” Nico asks. “What was that?”

“A-An accident,” says Maki. “The wrong number.”

“No,” says Nico. “You called me. Which means you wanted to talk to me. So… what do you want?”

"I don't remember," says Maki. "Nothing in particular."

A long, thick silence stretches out.

Nico can just about hear Maki breathing, if she listens close enough. She leans her head back against the wall and waits until she can’t take it anymore.

“You have to say _something_ ,” Nico insists.

“You called me,” says Maki.

“You called me first!”

Maki sighs. Then she's quiet again. Nico hears thunder rumble somewhere outside.

“I can't sleep,” says Maki, so soft Nico almost misses it. “When it storms like this, when you can't see the stars… I can never get to sleep.”

“I’ll come over next time,” Nico says. “Read you a bedtime story. As a big sister, it's one of my special skills, you know.”

Maki groans. “I knew you'd make fun of me. I knew I shouldn't have-”

“I don't like it either,” Nico says, quickly, “It feels like the world’s gonna end or something, don’t you think?”

“That’s quite unlikely, scientifically speaking,” Maki says. There's a bright flash of lightning. Her voice trembles, just a little. “Tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow?” repeats Nico.

“I was thinking… we could do something different. It's creatively limiting, after all, always working in the same place.”

“Oh,” says Nico. She blinks a few times. “O-Okay. Did you have anything in mind or...?”

“The park,” says Maki. “The one by my place.”

Nico grins and slides back down so she's lying on her back.

“Maki should be more straightforward if she wants to ask Nico on a date.”

“That's not - W-Why would - It's work-related! And it's important. So meet me there. And wear something sensible.”

“Excuse me?” says Nico. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It's going to be cold. You'll freeze to death if you wear those tiny shorts again.”

“Hmph.” says Nico. “Don’t be so judgemental.”

“I’m just saying-”

“Careful," Nico teases. "It almost sounds like Maki cares.”

“I do,” says Maki softly.

Nico's heart skips a beat.

“I mean, we'll hardly make much progress if you're suffering from hypothermia.”

"Geez," Nico sighs softly. "You always have to ruin it."

She yawns and reaches over to switch off her light. The rain is slowing down now. She feels calmer. She’s sleepier than she thought.

“I hope the sun shines tomorrow,” Nico says.

“Unlikely," Maki says. "But… I do too.”

“Hey Maki,” Nico murmurs. “Can you sleep now?”

“Yeah, I think so... Thank you.”

Her voice is so soft and warm, that Nico clings onto the thought of it, long after they’ve both said goodnight.

She pulls the covers up over her head and groans.

Maki really is the worst.

***

Nico’s lying back on Maki’s plush carpet, alternating between tweeting, taking cute selfies and wondering why an apartment needs a freaking chandelier. She’s kind of restless, and she really wants to bug Maki, but she’s working so hard, editing whatever on her fancy computer with her headphones in, that the best Nico gets is to giggle at the tiny, confused noises she keeps making.

Nico’s been finding more and more gaps in her schedule lately. Of course, she still meets Rin and Hanayo - it's not like they need to be told to practice - but Nico knows even _they_ know something’s wrong.

As much as she's been throwing herself into the music, as much as everything’s blurred into balled up sheets of lyrics and late night coffee-fueled recording sessions, she kind of finds herself spending more and more time at Maki’s place just _hanging out._

It’s all very casual, the way that they approach it, but Nico cooks dinner in Maki’s fancy kitchen a couple of times, and one time they go out and grab coffee, and then there'd been that walk around the park. Nico's still thinking about that one - how nice Maki had looked in her navy blue coat, the way the wind had whipped her hair wildly, the way she'd asked about Nico’s family. She’d even treated Nico to a hot chocolate because she’d been shivering so much. (She’d worn a particularly tiny pair of shorts to prove a point. It probably hadn’t been the best idea she’d ever had.)

The point is that it should be illegal, to be forced to write love songs with someone so attractive. It’s bound to cause confused feelings, even in a strong, sophisticated, career-focused Super Idol like Nico.

Nico’s starting to suspect that Nozomi has been fully aware of this the whole time. She’s also starting to suspect that even Maki’s not following her own rules anymore.

“Hey, tell me what you think,” Maki says, snapping her out of her thoughts and back into the room.

Nico breaks into a grin when the sound of her own voice fill the room.

“Whoaaa,” she says, “That sounds _amazing_.”

“It works, right?” Maki’s grinning. “I was going for cute and cheerful. Something that gets stuck in your head and won't leave, you know?”

Nico props herself up on her elbows.

 _“Oh?"_  she says. “That sounds exactly like Nico!”

“Not really,” says Maki, twisting at her hair. “You're like... the opposite.”

“I think Maki’s being dishonest,” Nico practically sings.

“I think Nico needs to be quiet, because I’m trying to listen,” Maki grumbles.

They’re working so harmoniously together now that they’re charging ahead. Soon they’ll be finished and Nico be achieving global success as an International Super Idol and they’ll be too busy to see each other, too stubborn to admit they might actually want to.

“Hey,” says Nico. “I was thinking...”

Maki looks up, expectantly.

“Hmm?” she says, softly.

“For that that last one,” Nico says, “What if we changed it so it’s like I’m doing a duet, except it’s with _myself._ ”

A cushion hits her firmly on the side of her head. Nico squeaks and sends it back with double the force.

She’ll miss this, when it’s over.

***

“I had my doubts,” Maki says, “But you’ve actually worked really hard.”

They're in her music room again, but this time, it's different. This time, they’re finished.

It’s over.

“Well,” says Nico, “I had a _little_ help.”

“It's weird, though,” Maki says, “Most people don't get involved like this. They want me to do all the work.”

Nico huffs. “Well I’m sorry for actually caring-”

“Don't be,” says Maki. “I'm impressed.”

She smiles and Nico’s face heats up and her heart does this awkward little flutter. It’s devastatingly embarrassing.

“But don't get big headed or anything,” Maki continues, “I’ve worked with a lot of impressive people. I’m just saying a hard working attitude is important. For professional reasons-”

They’re sitting so close together on the same piano stool that their thighs are touching. Maki looks away and it's the perfect proximity to confirm that she’s pretty flustered too.

Nico grins winningly. She leans closer.

“You know,” she says, “I think Maki’s actually enjoyed this this.”

“You’re wrong,” says Maki, eyes shifting fiercely to the side. “It’s just my job.”

“Is that so,” Nico teases, leaning closer.

Maki shuffles back the few spare inches the piano stool will allow.

“Maki should just admit that she thinks Nico is amazing and that she’s going to cry every single day when she leaves.”

Maki rolls her eyes.

“I guess,” she says after a long thoughtful pause, _“Maybe_ you’re not as irritating as I originally thought…”

“Whoa,” says Nico in her cutesiest voice, “What should I do? Maki praised me.”

“Stop,” says Maki. “Please. You're gross.”

“My heart’s beating so fast,” says Nico. She presses Maki’s hand against her chest. “See?”

It’s no longer than a few beats, Maki’s hand lingering, warm through the thin material of Nico’s blouse.

Maki squirms and tugs her hand back. Her face is so honest and so perfect. Nico thrives on it, when she gets all worked up like this.

“Stop,” says Maki, “Stop being weird.”

Nico's laughs wickedly. But she’s also a little relieved. Because her heart had fluttered in that brief moment when Maki had touched her. And it'd be the most embarrassing thing that could ever happen, if Maki had found out.

“Hey,” says Nico, “You know, it’s pretty early. And we’re pretty much done here, right? Do you, like... maybe want to get a drink or something?”

Maki makes a startled noise and slips backwards off the piano stool with a dramatic _whoosh_. Her whole face turns red. She opens her mouth. Closes it again.

Nico bites her lip as hard as she can to stop herself from laughing.

If she’s honest, she does such a pretty terrible job. She’s snorting so hard that Maki refuses her outstretched hand.

“I’m actually pretty busy,” Maki says, brushing herself off, “A-And not particularly thirsty.”

Nico stops giggling.

“Of course, of course,” she says, ”I’m actually super busy myself. It was silly of me to suggest it, really, soooo many places to be. I’d better be off, actually!”

She turns towards the door, mentally kicking herself for asking someone as emotionally stunted as Maki something so embarrassing.

“Nico,” says Maki.

Nico spins back around. She wonders if Maki’s hair curls and flicks because she winds it so tightly around her fingers.

“Actually… I think that maybe...”

Nico tilts her head to the side. She waits.

“I mean,” Maki forces out, like she’s physically in pain, “A drink. Might be nice.”

Nico rushes back across the room to grip Maki in a tight hug.

“I know the perfect place,” she beams.

***

It’s not like she’s _trying_ to impress Maki, it’s just that she figures a skyscraper bar with an excellent evening view of the city and a live jazz band is exactly her taste. It's the sort of place that charges a week’s rent for a cocktail then slaps a great big cover charge on the bill too. But it’s important for an idol to always appear sophisticated.

(And yes, she was kind of tempted to take Maki to some run down little bar to socialise with common people, just to see her face, but then Nico would’ve been forced to deal with all the inevitable attention from her adoring fans, and sometimes, a girl just has to live.)

“Yazawa Nico,” she beams at the man in the entrance, while Maki stands by. “We’ll take a table by the window, pretty please?”

“I’m sorry,” says the man, without even glancing down at his fancy-schmancy list. “We’re all booked up.”

“Maybe you don’t recognise me,” says Nico, lifting up her hair up into twintails and raising her eyebrows. “Yazawa. Nico.”

She receives a blank look in response.

“I’m terribly sorry-”

“Try looking under Nishikino,” Maki says.

The man’s face turns about as pale as his suit jacket.

“Ah - Nishikino, of course - I’ve found your reservation, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, please, by all means-”

Moments later, he’s pulling out a plush chair, and Nico’s sinking into the second best window seat in the room. (He’d offered the best one to Maki. Figures.) She looks out at the twinkling lights, blinking white and red, and the rushing traffic and the teeny, tiny people scrambling about below. She looks at Maki, a colourful blur reflected in the window.

It’s honestly kind of breathtaking.

Nico’s bitter at how the waiter pretends not to know Nico when he returns to take their order. She’s less bitter when Maki flashes her credit card and points at the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu. Nico grins wickedly. She really has the best ideas.

***

“Hands down,” Nico insists, “He is the slimiest skeev in the whole industry. And Nico gets along with _everyone._ ”

She slams her hands insistently on the table. Their wine glasses clink. She earns a tut from the fancy old lady at the next table.

“Are you _sure_?” Maki asks. “He seemed fine to me.”

“Oh, Maki. You’re _so_ sheltered it’s adorable. But seriously, we call him,” Nico lowers her voice and leans in, “The squeezer.”

“That’s disgusting,” Maki says, crinkling her nose. “How does anyone work with him?”

Nico shrugs. “It’s the industry. I’ve handled worse.”

“My family’s well connected,” Maki says. “Do you want me to take care of him?”

She holds Nico’s gaze, eyes steady and dead serious. Nico’s eyes widen and it occurs to her, for the first time, that maybe Maki’s actually the daughter of some ultra rich hitman, and maybe this is how Nico’s career ends before it really begins, reputation tarnished as she’s unwittingly dragged into a life of crime and despair.

“Don’t,” she says, “Please. Nico’s too cute for prison.”

Maki giggles. It’s really, unnecessarily cute.

“Was that a joke?” asks Nico. “Did Maki just make a joke?”

Maki nods, lips turned up in a smug grin. Nico has never seen her look more carefree.

“But seriously,” Maki says, “Just let me know-”

They collapse into giggles, loud and embarrassing enough to get another look from Grandma Glare on the next table, _and_ a gawp from a dude hovering nearby who, thinking about it, has totally been checking Nico out since they first sat down.

Maki’s giggles fades to a self-conscious smile. Nico beams. Who'd have thought they'd ever be sitting here, like actual friends, or even - no, she doesn't dare to think it - but _maybe_ -

“I can’t believe,” Nico giggles, “That for a moment I actually thought your parents might be assassins.”

Maki’s lips curl up in amusement.

“They’re actually kind of the opposite, you know. Doctors.”

“Oooooooh,” Nico squeaks, “Doctors. The must be fun.”

“I guess,” Maki says. Her mouth twists wryly. Her fingers skim around the edge of her wine glass.

“I saw that,” Nico points her finger accusingly. “That’s not a happy face.”

“It’s nothing,” Maki hesitates, “We’re just... not exactly on good terms.”

“Why?”

“Seriously, it’s nothing.”

Maki twists the stem of her glass between her fingers. A few stray drops of wine splatter onto the tablecloth.

“Come on,” Nico says, in her best baby voice. “Tell Nico what's wrong.”

Maki shakes her head.

“Please?” Nico blinks, all big-eyed and pleading.

“Look, it's not a big deal, okay? I'm just… kind of disappointment, I guess.”

“Oh, I’m sure. It must kill them to have such a talented, intelligent, hardworking daughter. Geez, what a failure.”

Maki smirks. It's _super_ irritating.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Nico says. “I was thinking like, hypothetically, from their point of view - S-Shut up-”

“Try taking a break from med school when your life purpose is to inherit the family hospital,” Maki sighs. “I’m sure they hate me. And I can hardly blame them. I guess you could say I’m really selfish.”

She shrinks down into her chair.

Nico has this gross and overwhelming urge to hold her and tell her it's okay.

“Shit, okay, that’s pretty bad. I bet it was tough though, right? Doctor training. All that smart stuff.”

“I could handle it. I mean, I’m good at it - _all that smart stuff_. I just... I couldn't sleep. I was so restless. So I kept sneaking into the music department at night. And I recorded these songs - like, just for fun - but they got all these hits and people kept contacting me and then - then things just kind of happened, you know? It’s the one thing I’m good at, I guess. Following whatever path other people lay out for me. So I went along with it. And I made my Mama cry. Because I'm an idiot.”

“You are,” Nico says.

Maki blinks a couple of times. Her face falls.

“You're an idiot if you think you're an idiot for being honest and following your dreams and doing what you want to do with your life,” Nico says.

Maki crinkles her nose. “But it's not like I know, if this is what I dream of or whatever. Maybe I'm just rebelling? That’s what Papa said, anyway.” She sighs. “Geez, I probably shouldn’t drink anymore. I’m talking way too much-”

She bites her lip and looks down. Her hair falls in her face.

If Nico’s chair was close enough, she’d totally nuzzle close, because mildly intoxicated, babbling Maki might just be her new favourite thing.

“It’s nice,” Nico says. “When Maki gets all lovey-dovey and opens up.”

“It is nice, isn’t it? Being honest.” Her eyes dart up and lock in on Nico’s - sharp, like it's an attack. “So tell me why you’re doing this - the solo work, no agency, dropping Rin and Hanayo-”

Nico freezes.

She turns to the twinkling skyline below her.

“Doesn’t it make you feel small,” Nico says, twirling a piece of hair thoughtfully, “Looking out at Tokyo like this?”

“I’m sure it doesn't take much,” Maki says, “To make you feel small.”

“That's so mean,” Nico says, in a cutesy baby voice, “Maki is victimising Nico.”

“And Nico’s trying to distract me,” Maki says. “And it’s not working. So answer the question.”

Nico sighs loudly.

“Okay, okay. Top me up.”

“We’re all out,” says Maki.

“More, then?” Nico smirks like it's a dare.

“Fine,” says Maki, chin raised, challenge accepted.

“And snacks too?” Nico flutters her eyelashes.

Maki sighs. She barely needs to raise her hand and two waiters come rushing over.

***

“Okay,” says Nico, taking a big gulp of her freshly poured wine. “So here’s the thing. You have to promise you won’t pity Nico, okay?”

Maki nods.

Nico swallows. She’s only told Nozomi (and by proxy, Eli) She hasn’t even told Rin or Hanayo. She hasn't even told her _mother_.

“So, like, I guess it was a while ago now? Before I met you, anyway. The management called me into the office and everyone was dead serious - like, even the guy that wears shorts every day was in a suit. And I was, like, praying that it was good news. Maybe a solo album or new tour or something.”

“So what happened?”

Nico laughs, but it rings out bitter.

“It’s honestly not that exciting. You must’ve worked it out by now. Nico’s getting replaced. She’s way younger. With a flatter chest, too.”

“No?” says Maki.

“Yep!” chirps Nico “Believe it or not, it is possible for a flatter chest to exist-”

“Nico,” says Maki.

She reaches tentatively for Nico’s hand. It's so sweet and comforting and that Nico kind of wants to cry.

She takes a shaky breath.

“They’re relaunching on the 1st of next month. A new look, an edgier sound, a gigantic marketing campaign. And then Nico-ni is officially out.”

“Oh,” Maki says, with big worried eyes. “Nico, I’m sorry -”

“Like I said,” Nico shrugs, “It’s the business. And honestly, we’re a cute group, but we could be better, you know? And Rin and Hanayo have this whole lovey-dovey duo thing going on and I’ve taught them so much. I'm sure they'll be fine. So… that’s why I’m going solo. My fans need me. And even if no one out there thinks I’m worth taking on-”

“Then you’ll have your own music. Your own sound. With or without them,” says Maki.

“So you finally understand,” Nico smiles wryly.

“Nico,” Maki says, “It’s gonna work out. You’re talented and determined and I’m really good at writing songs and - and I know we haven’t known each other that long but… you can depend on me, okay?”

Nico smiles. They’re kind of gazing at each other.

“Thank you,” says Nico. “For everything. Oh, but keep quiet, okay? If some gross idol gossip blog runs with this before it’s official-”

“Of course,” says Maki. “I promise.”

Nico’s sure she means it.

***

The more Nico drinks, the closer she gets, but it’s not like she has weird intentions or anything. It’s just that Maki’s warm and Nico’s kind of cold (though, okay, maybe her face feels kind of flushed) so it makes perfect sense to drag her chair closer and lean all over her. Also, Maki smells really nice and also Nico’s on a mission to work out why her skin is so soft. (Because seriously, what kind of rich girl magic is she using?)

When their glasses are empty, they head outside - when presentable appearances have faded to wild eyes and pink flushed cheeks, and sharp conversations have dulled to giggles and eyerolls. The air is cold against Nico’s face. It’s a mild effort to fasten the buttons on her coat. They walk through the neon-lit streets. It's dark, but the city still feels so alive. It always does.

“Makkiiiii,” Nico sings. “I want a crepe. Buy me a crepe.”

“Where?” Maki asks, “Where would I get one of those?”

Nico snuggles close, linking their arms together. She blinks up at Maki.

“Nico knows you'll find a way.”

“Look,” Maki says, pointing up. “Stars. They’re nice.”

Nico’s onto Maki. She's not going to let her distract her like she's a -

“Whoaaaa,” Nico says, steadying herself on Maki’s arm. “They're so pretty.”

“There’s this place I go sometimes. The stars are twice as pretty and twice as bright.”

“Nico would love to see that!” she says, “But without knowing the best place to go…”

“It can’t be helped,” Maki says. “I’ll have to take you.”

Nico’s heart skips a beat. She hugs Maki’s arm closer.

“I suppose I’d be okay with that,” she says.

Nico grins stupidly as they walk in a comfortable silence. Cars whizz past. Nico’s heels are loud on the pavement.

“It’s funny,” Maki says. “After we talked earlier, Mama messaged me.”

“Oh?”

“Trying to set me up with some rich guy. _If you won’t be a doctor, then at least marry one._ ”

“Maki would make a cute wife,” Nico coos.

“Geez, it’s like, how many times do I have to tell them I’m not interested?”

“Not your thing?” Nico asks, casually.

“Like the _opposite_ of my thing.”

Nico’s heart does a wild little flip. It doesn’t mean what she thinks it means. Just because Nico’s social circle is a hotpot of cute gays, doesn’t mean Maki is similarly inclined.

But when Nico looks over, she’s biting her lip, like she’s nervous, like maybe she’s said too much.

“I-I’d be pissed off too,” says Nico, cautiously, “If my family tried to set me up with some guy. Not my thing either, you know?” She makes a yuck face.

Maki stops walking.

“ _Oh,”_ she says.

Nico’s heart is really pounding now. Maki’s eyes are bright under the street lights, steady and honest and thoughtful.

“Hey, I-Isn’t it funny,” Nico babbles, because the silence is _killing_ her, “How not that many people recognise me when my hair is down? It’s like - like a _superpower_ or something.”

“Nico,” says Maki, softly, “You’ve already told me that twice.”

“That’s because,” says Nico, jabbing a finger at Maki’s chest, “It’s an interesting fact and you should be pleased that -”

Maki catches her hand. Nico squeaks, because it takes her by surprise and she’s a tiny bit tipsy and there’s this warmth that spreads through her entire body the moment they touch. Just a tiny little shift and their fingers are linked together. And then they're totally holding hands.

Nico’s tiny gay heart starts doing somersaults.

She watches Maki suck in a breath. Even in the dark, Nico can tell she’s blushing. Her makeup has smudged. Her hair’s a mess. She’s really, painfully pretty.

Nico leans in closer because, honestly, it just seems like the right thing to do. A cold hand brushes shyly across her cheek. Just a tiny bit closer and Nico inhales sharply and then - god - their lips are actually _touching_ and it’s so soft, so tentative and unsure. Nico presses closer. Maki tastes like wine and her lips are chapped and she's so perfect and everything's exactly how it should be -

A loud “whooooop!” from across the street makes them stumble apart. It's a group of immature looking guys, making rude gestures and laughing. Nico shouts after them, making a very un-idol-like suggestion about where they should go.

When she turns back, Maki throwing her arm out. A taxi pulls over. She practically jumps in the back seat.

“I should go-” she says, “Let me know when you get home. Sorry, I should - bye -”

The door closes. She’s gone in record time.

Nico deflates against a nearby wall. She whips out her phone. It's a little harder to type than usual, but like always, Nico tries her best.

 _nozomiii_ , she manages, _wh y did u ruin my li3fe tho ??????_

***

Nico wakes up with a dry mouth and a foggy head. She reaches for her water. She can’t help but smile. It had been _such_ a weird night, but the way it had ended, well - she’d thought about that a _lot_ when she’d got home, right before she’d apparently passed out half-dressed with her make-up on. ( _That_ she feels guilty about. The other thing, not so much.)

Moving seems like such an effort. Nico groans and squints groggily at her phone, knowing it must be painfully early. She blinks a few times, and then a few more. She has way more notifications than she usually would, and a startling amount of missed calls for 8.33 on a Sunday morning.

She opens up Twitter and swipes over her notifications.

Her heart stops.

She springs upright.

She thinks she might throw up.

It’s filled with messages from her fans, her loyal fans that have always been there for her, and they’re not nice, not one of them. They’re demands to know why she left the group. There are rumours already - she must be on drugs, she’s a terrible bitch to work with -

Nico scrolls further, completely numb.

She rubs her eyes.

This can’t be happening. This is a dream, right?

She forces herself to close the app when she reaches an unflattering photograph of herself sitting down with an arrow pointing at her belly, captioned “SHE’S PREGNANT???”

She's used to this kind of nonsense, of course she is. She used to anonymously pick fights with these kinds of people all the time, back when she was younger and she had more time. But this. This is horrible. This can’t be real.

She drags up her contact list with a shaking hand. The phone rings for longer than it should.

Maki answers her phone, voice thick with sleep.

“Did you tell someone?” Nico demands.

“Nico?” she murmurs. “What-?”

“Last night. Who did you tell?”

“Tell… what?”

Nico hears her yawn. She _almost_ feels guilty for waking her.

“I tell you something private and you go spreading it around like it’s your fucking business to do that?”

“Wait… what?” Maki says, a little more alert now. “What do you mean? I don't... understand.”

“I’m saying that unless someone at the agency just coincidentally happened to leak what I told you last night at the exact same time that we talked about it, then it must’ve been you.”

“I went home to bed. Who would I have told?”

“That's what I'm asking _you._ Why would you do something like this?”

“Nico,” says Maki, and she sounds more pissed off now, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“This is my _career_ , Maki. I was meant to be ready. We were going to play it off as some nice, civil departure. And now - now-!”

“Just relax, okay? Scandals like this happen all the time. It’s not like you're even _that_ famous-”

Nico freezes.

“What did you say?”

“No, look, I’m even trying to be rude. It's just like, how many people even know who you are anyway? I'd never heard of you before we started working together and you even work with my friends-”

A frustrated growl slips from Nico’s mouth. She hangs up the phone.

It doesn’t make her feel any better.

Maki doesn’t call back.

And, sure, maybe Nico doesn’t call back either. But she’s actually pretty busy dealing with the shitstorm that is her career - tweeting her fans, interviewing with idol blogs, liaising with her agency. And then there’s Rin and Hanayo. She has to spend a whole weepy afternoon explaining that she's not purposely trying to ditch them.

It’s days before she can even eat properly and when she does, she grabs food from the convenience store, not high quality takeout or her own excellent cooking, but processed ready-prepared high-sodium meals, like she has _no standards._

Nozomi messages her constantly. Everyone's worried, she says. She even offers to bring Maki over to cheer her up.

Nico politely declines.

She’s coping just fine, thank you _._

***

“Do you really, honestly think it was her?” Nozomi asks.

They’re sitting on the floor in Nico’s apartment. It's rare for Nico to not feel cute, but she hasn’t concealed the dark bags under her eyes and, to be honest, she can’t even remember the last time she styled her hair. She keeps catching Nozomi staring, with big concerned eyes. Nico’s not sure she likes it very much.

“You talk loud when you drink, you’re not on good terms with your agency… and you're telling me Maki’s your prime suspect?”

Nico crinkles her nose. It does sound kind of ridiculous when you put it that way. She pouts and draws her knees in close, hugging her arms closely around them.

“Let me guess,” Nozomi says. “You know all this but you’re too stubborn to apologise.”

Nico examines her nails. The pink polish is chipped. She needs to do something about that.

“Maki’s hard work, but do you really think she'd hurt anyone intentionally? Especially you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Nico asks sourly.

“You know exactly what I mean, Nicocchi.”

Nozomi’s gazing at her, all wise and knowing. It’s supremely irritating.

Nico drops her head into her arms.

“It’s too late anyway,” she says, voice muffled, “She already hates me.”

“Nicocchi,” Nozomi says. Nico lifts her head. She’s twisting a card she’s pulled from god knows where between her fingers. “If something’s meant to be, then it's never too late.”

***

Nico doesn't know what she's doing at the party. She’d spent a whole week telling anyone who asked that she’d be too busy sorting her trash to even consider attending. She’d assured Nozomi multiple times that she’d rather let an alligator slowly bite her toes off one by one than attend some fancy-schmancy event right now.

And yet had Nozomi and Eli arrived exactly one hour before the start time, armed with a pretty pink dress and a big bag of makeup. Nozomi had been overly gropey. Nico’s pretty sure she could file a claim for sexual harassment, but even despite all her threats to call her lawyer, she’d still been dragged to the party.

The room lacks personality. It’s crammed with exceptionally well-dressed industry people, schoomizing and sipping from champagne flutes. They’re beautiful - in diamonds and suits and long evening gowns.

They don't glow like Maki.

For the first time in a long time, Nico feels out of place. Obviously she _looks_ the part, but she doesn’t want to be here. She wants to go visit her family and snuggle up under a blanket, drink cocoa with Cocoro and Cocoa. She wants to mope around in her pyjamas and feel sorry for herself. It’s the _least_ she deserves.

Nico scans the room again. She could make small talk with anyone. She could down a few drinks, drag a pretty girl onto the empty dance floor and have a great time - it’s not like she has a reputation left to protect.

And yet she keeps glancing around the room like a pathetic lost puppy.

She's definitely not coming.

Nico doesn't want to see her anyway.

(She'd spent an embarrassing amount of time drafting an apology message, when Nozomi had left - adding a heart, deleting the heart, explaining herself, saying she missed Maki… She’d deleted the whole thing in the end. It had sounded too false, too pathetic.)

Nico’s making the best of a bad situation, having a perfectly pleasant conversation with Rin and Hanayo (hoping someone from the media will photograph them together because _look_ \- they're totally still good friends!) when Rin pats Nico’s arm a couple of thousand times in succession.

“Look!” she says. “Maki’s here! Let’s go say hi!”

Nico’s stomach flips. Her heart starts pounding so hard she can practically hear it.

“I didn’t even know you two were friends until you posted that photo together,” Hanayo chirps. “Nico really does know everyone.”

“We should all do karaoke together,” Rin insists. “Like a double date! Except, everyone should be Rin’s date!”

“Wouldn’t that make it a triple date?” Hanayo giggles.

Nico tunes out. Her brain stops processing anything other than _Maki_ and _oh god_ and _help._

There’s no way she’s going to turn and look.

She _can’t._

She does.

Her dress is purple this time, skimming her knees and trimmed with black lace. She’s talking with another girl - the tall, beautiful, mature type. Nico's chest aches. It's pathetic. She hates it. She’ll _die_ if Maki spots her.

Maki glances up. She stands stunned for a brief moment, then she looks down, like she hasn't seen anything worth acknowledging.

Nico would rather die than be ignored.

She should march over there and say something - _you're the worst and I hate you and I'm sorry and I missed you and I’m probably hopelessly in love with you -_

Someone nearby says Nico’s name. A scoff. A stage whisper: _"Why is she here? If I was her, I’d be too ashamed to show my face..”_

Nico turns and leaves.

***

Nico’s curled up in her nightdress and the fluffiest socks she owns a few hours later, watching some reality TV show that she’s still pissed turned down her application and comfort eating sweets when she hears it.

A hesitant knock on her door.

It’s so quiet she barely hears it over the sound of the thick drops of rain hammering against her window.

She’s pretty tempted to ignore it.

Nico’s been sitting with her hair piled up on her head and her nightly green facemask smeared on for at least an hour now. There’s no way she’s moving for anyone.

Another knock, a little firmer this time.

Nico sighs and throws on her fluffy pink robe.

Whoever it is better be prepared to face Nico’s wrath if it’s not important because honestly, she’s pretty busy -

She opens the door.

Her breath catches in her throat.

It’s Maki in her purple dress with damp hair and rain splattered skin.

“Hi,” she says, awkwardly.

“What do you want?” Nico asks.

She winces a little as it leaves her mouth. It’s harsher than she means it to be.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Maki says. “You just left.”

“Something came up,” says Nico.

“Was it something to do with that weird green goop on your face because honestly, it’s kind of terrifying?”

Nico squirms. The facemask. _Shit._

“Look, we’re not judging me here. _You’re_ the one who followed me home. So what do you want?”

“Ayase just happened to have your address -”

Nico sighs. _Of_ _course_. This totally _reeks_ of Nozomi-meddling.

“We still have things to discuss,” Maki says. “Contractually. Negotiations.”

“If that’s all then I’m busy,” Nico says. “Send me a long, boring email or something.”

“Fine,” says Maki. “Here.”

She holds out a small pink flash drive.

Nico blinks down at it.

“They’re pretty much finished, so do what you want with them. I honestly don’t care.”

Nico sucks in a breath. She makes no effort to reach out for it.

“Seriously. Just take it. I should go,” she pushes the flash drive into Nico’s hand. “Sorry to bother you-”

“Wait,” Nico says, a little desperately. “You look... cold.”

Maki blinks slowly. “That's really not the issue here-”

“Come inside?”

“Huh?”

“Nico’s inviting you in. Accept it or don’t.”

Maki hesitates, twisting her damp hair around and around her fingers.

She accepts.

***

Nico regrets her life choices the second she has Maki perched awkwardly on the edge of her sofa with a towel around her shoulders. She sips the tea Nico forced on her. Nico sits stiffly on the floor. Her modest sized apartment feels _tiny_ now with Maki here, invading her space.

Nico should definitely remove the facemask, but she doesn’t want to look like she’s making an effort, tempted though she is to sneak off into the bathroom and wash it off and apply some makeup and maybe put a bra so her chest looks a bit more _shapely_. (She'd looked so cute before, damn it!)

They sip their tea in suffocating silence. If Maki’s going to trek all the way over to Nico’s place, the least she could do is kick off whatever awkward conversation they’re going to have.

Nico breaks first.

“So, did you come all the way over here to rudely ignore me?” she asks.

On the list of things she should say, it’s not even in the top one hundred.

Maki’s teacup hits the table with a loud, harsh clash.

“It’s not nearly as rude as accusing someone of something they didn’t do, is it?”

Nico winces. “About that… ”

“It’s fine. I don't care. You clearly got what you wanted from me. Why even bother to acknowledge me now-”

“I’m sorry,” says Nico. “Look, I’m - I’m really sorry, okay? I freaked out and - and-”

Maki’s face softens ever so slightly. “And?”

“And I was _wrong_ ,” Nico says. “Really wrong.”

“You could've said something before,” Maki pouts. “You could've called me.”

“I know. I should’ve. But it turns out I’m just as stubborn as you are.”

“Huh?! _Stubborn_ -”

“Look,” Nico says, “The truth is, I was scared. That you’d hate me. That you'd be all, _geez, this is so inappropriate, think of the music, Nico.”_

“Why?” Maki asks, softly. “Why would it be inappropriate?”

Nico's mouth twists into a wry smile. Maki feels suffocatingly close, and altogether too far away. Nico takes a breath and she shifts, dropping down beside Maki on the sofa.

“Think about it,” Her fingers graze over Maki’s hand, delicate and decisive. _"Guess.”_

Maki's eyes widen.

“B-But you hated working with me.”

Nico snorts. “Maki. Please. You’re smarter than that.”

“What are you saying?” Maki whispers.

“That I’m always thinking about you,” Nico says. “ _Always._ And I hate it.”

Nico keeps her gaze steady. Maki falters, like she’s stuck on a loading screen, startup initiated, processing, processing -

“I'm saying I like you, idiot. _Really_ like you. Can you say something?”

Maki leans forward so her hand covers her mouth.

“Do I have to?” she says, voice muffled. “It’s... embarrassing.”

Nico coaxes her hand away gently. She looks so unsure. Nico’s thumb brushes over her palm, soft and reassuring.

“Nico just confessed to you,” she says, softly. “Do you know what an honour that is?”

“Nico just called me an _idiot._ ”

“But if I’d done my Nico-ni-Nico-heart routine you would've scolded me for not being genuine. Geez, I can't win.”

Maki laughs. “You're honestly, really bad at this.”

“Well, you’re not much better!” Nico snaps. She doesn't know why she's laughing too.

“I do too, you know,” Maki says. "Likeyou, that is. I like you so much. When you weren't speaking to me, I-” She inhales sharply and looks down. When she looks up she's laughing again, wild and half-delirious. “I mean, right now you’re really scary to look at-”

Nico presses a finger against Maki’s lips.

“Stop talking,” she says. “You were doing really well-”

Maki catches her hand and brushes it away. Her touch lingers for longer than it should.

“Nico,” she says, “Take that stupid gunk off your face so I can kiss you.”

Nico leans closer and makes a kissy face.

Maki nudges her back with a single finger pointed in the centre her forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Nico pouts. “Maki doesn't know how?”

“I know how! But you’re green and ridiculous. _Please,”_ she says, a little desperately, “Take it off.”

Nico raises her eyebrows and giggles.

“Maki’s so eager. My bedroom’s down the hall,” Nico says. “Wait for me there?”

Maki blinks. Her cheeks are such a pretty shade of pink.

“O-Okay,” she says.

***

Maki’s standing in the corner of the room when she returns, examining her impressive collection of idol merchandise, no doubt. Nico’s minty-fresh and _much_ cuter, with her hair down and her fluffy robe discarded. Most importantly, she’s much less green.

“Nico’s got quite the collection, right?” she grins.

“You look nice,” says Maki, softly.

““T-Thanks,” says Nico.

“I mean, a paper bag would look nice compared to before.”

Nico narrows her eyes in a threatening squint. Maki winks. Actually _winks._

She’s just a few steps away. There’s this weird energy in the room. Nico knows what to do, but not quite how to do it.

“Guess I was right,” she says, to fill the lingering silence. “I knew you’d cry every day without me.”

“God, you're annoying.” Maki takes a step closer. “So, so annoy-”

Nico takes a decisive step forward and wraps her hands around Maki’s neck and just tugs until their lips are pressed together. Her whole body jolts at the impact and she’s fully prepared to stun Maki with her excellent skills and shining technique, until Maki makes this tiny little whine and her fingers skim over Nico’s cheek, so soft it makes her whole body ache, and yeah, okay, it makes Nico’s heart flips so wildly she’s sure she almost dies.

Her lips are so soft and so welcoming and Nico’s so nervous and she wishes she was taller but she wants this so _so_ much. She thinks of their last song, the fleeting glances and the lyrics about a lonely girl falling in love, and she wonders how she’d been so stupid back then, how she’d never even dared to think that Maki might want this too. She thinks back to the last time, a brief, drunken kiss, stolen in the middle of the street in the dark, and it feels like a dream. This though. This feels real.

Nico lets her fumbling hands dip low on Maki’s waist, down over the soft curve of her hip, over the smooth material of the dress that’s still a little damp from the rain. Nico’s just starting to feel like she's actually got this, when Maki’s tense body relaxes and she opens her mouth a little and _god,_ it just sets her whole world on fire, the way Maki has done since the first moment Nico turned up at her door.

Nico’s tongue tentatively brushes over Maki’s lips, and she loves how easily she opens to Nico, how soft she feels, how good she tastes, the tiny little sounds she makes in the back of her throat. It’s less gentle now, more messy and breathy and there are hands on her back, hot and clumsy on the bare skin at the nape of her neck, and this is so new and delicate that Nico thinks maybe she should take it slow, but there’s this desperate _need,_ like she’s waited for so long for this, like her world might end if she stops.

Her heart skips a beat when teeth graze gently over her bottom lip and Nico presses forward until Maki’s hard back against the wall, exactly how Nico’s always wanted her. Nico bites back harder, moaning when Maki’s hands push through her hair. Something stirs, low in her stomach, and she needs Maki closer. She wants to hitch herself up and wrap her legs around Maki’s waist and - and -

“I-Is this too fast?” Nico asks. She’s breathing heavily. They both are. “Too much?”

“We can slow down if you want to.”

Nico gazes at Maki. Her eyes are wild. Her hair’s a mess. She’s never wanted anyone like this.

“I want you,” says Nico. “ _So_ bad.”

“Then unzip me?” Maki says. “This dress is kind of uncomfortable.”

Nico takes a few stunned steps backwards as Maki turns to face the wall, with a little glance back over her shoulder that makes Nico’s heart flip wildly.

Maki’s dress is delicate beneath her fingers. She tugs the zip down slowly, gently, exposing a silky bra strap and smooth, pretty skin. Nico tries to breathe normally. She fails quite spectacularly.

“Done,” she squeaks.

“Thanks,” says Maki, pushing the dress down. She turns and steps out of it carelessly, like it didn’t probably cost a million yen. She takes a few steps back and sits on the edge of the bed.

And then Nico swallows, her mouth dry, because it’s Maki on her pink sheets in just a matching underwear set (silky and purple and just a few shades darker than her dress - _seriously?_ ) and Nico can't help but stare at her full breasts and her smooth stomach and she’s pretty sure her heart will continue to beat out of her chest for the rest of her life because whoa. _Whoa._

“What is it?” Maki asks, shifting self consciously.

“You’re so pretty," she whispers.

She takes a step closer.

Nico reaches out tentatively towards the bow in the centre of Maki’s bra. She touches it, murmuring in approval. So far so good, she thinks, watching Maki carefully. She leans in a little, letting her fingers stray to the left until she successfully has a hand full of breast. (Nailed it.)

“Almost as cute as Nico,” she grins.

Maki rolls her eyes, but there’s this little spark that she can't hide, no matter how immune to Nico's charm she pretends to be.

“That’s a bold claim,” Maki says.

Nico stands between her legs, as Maki toys with the hem of her nightdress. Nico nods and lifts her arms and one swift movement later, the dress is falling to the floor with a dull thud. Maki looks kind of surprised to find Nico with no bra, naked except for her her polka dot underwear and her silly, fluffy socks. Her cheeks flush this pretty shade of pink that Nico thrives on.

Nico swallows, throat dry. Things just got kind of real.

Maki’s eyes stray _down_ and Nico might feel self-conscious, maybe, if she were a regular person and not a super confident idol. She thinks back to the girls she’d seen Maki talking to at the parties. Their body types are _kind of_ different.

“The socks need to go,” Maki says.

“We didn't all have the luxury of preparing,” Nico grumbles, tossing them across the room towards her laundry pile and perching on the edge of the bed.

“I-I didn’t plan-” Maki splutters, “I wasn’t trying to-”

“ _Sure_ ,” Nico says. “I bet Maki’s been thinking about Nico like this for _weeks._ ” She falls back onto the bed, twisting her body slightly so she’s posed beautifully for maximum appeal. “And who can blame you? Nico’s _so_ irresistible.”

Maki lays down beside her on the bed and presses her face against Nico’s neck. She makes a muffled sound.

“What?”

“The shorts,” mumbles Maki. “The tiny ones. And the stupid, sparkly stage outfit-”

Nico laughs gleefully. “I knew it,” she chirps. “I totally knew it-”

She gasps as Maki shifts, so she’s lying over her, so Nico can feel the weight of her ribs and the sharp press of her hip bones, skin flushing hot where they touch. Her eyes are sharp. It makes Nico's whole body ache.

“You never stop talking,” Maki says.

“I might if you make me,” Nico smiles sweetly.

She trembles as Maki’s lips press against her neck and then back against her mouth, long and slow, drawn out and deliberate. Her hands, in contrast, are rough and hot and everywhere - bumping down her ribs and teasing over her breasts -

Nico gasps into the kiss and it’s hard and wet and messy. She tugs the clasp of Maki’s bra open, desperate to touch her everywhere she can. Maki’s hands trail lower, down Nico’s belly, along her inner thigh, and Nico gasps and her hips arch up. She's desperate to be touched. Maki’s so gentle - too gentle - fingers barely ghosting where Nico needs her most.

“Touch me,” says Nico.

“Why should I?” Maki smirks.

Nico practically growls in frustration. “Because,” she says, “If this relationship is going to work you need to be in tune with Nico’s _needs_ -”

Maki raises her eyebrows.

“Shit,” Nico says, “No I didn't mean like _relationship_ \- unless you - _ugh-”_

“I better do my best then,” Maki says, and she looks kind of adorably serious, “If that's the case.”

Nico reacts with a desperate little whine as Maki works on her underwear, dragging them down achingly slow. She almost kicks Maki in a desperate attempt to fling them across the room, but she’s so wet and she might die if Maki doesn’t touch her soon. And yes, _yes_ , she wants to flip Maki over and get her off so hard she can’t remember anything but Nico’s name, but she also needs Maki’s fingers inside her as soon as humanly possible, and surely she can indulge herself, just a little bit, when she feels like she’s waited so long for this.

“Touch me,” Nico says again. “ _Please_.”

Maki’s more compliant this time, fingers shyly fumbling low as Nico spreads her legs.

They both gasp at the first touch.

“Like that?” Maki asks, soft and unsure.

Nico takes her hand and guides it so it's exactly where she wants it.

“There.” Nico takes a gasping breath. _“Fuck_ , yes, _exactly_ like that.”

Nico feels like she’s waited her whole life for Maki to touch her - achingly slow, teasing her clit, dipping inside her, mouth wet on her breast, and _of course_ she’s skilled with her fingers - always using them to create something beautiful, only this time, Nico’s her masterpiece.

“Do that harder,” Nico says. “And kiss me. Oh my _god, yes, fuck-_ ”

She whimpers into Maki’s mouth as her fingers move faster, and she's so good, she knows  _exactly_ what she's doing, and it's not long before Nico's taking shuddering gasping breaths when something hot and tight and tense stirs inside her and god, she's so easy. So easy for Maki. Her hips arch up off the bed and heat spreads through her whole body, fast and sudden and almost too much and she’s thought about this, a secret guilty fantasy as she lay in the dark on the same bubblegum pink sheets, but she never once thought she’d actually -

“Maki,” she gasps out. "Maki, Maki,  _Maki."_

Maki kisses her softly, on her cheeks and her neck, on her chest and her fingers. Nico lays flat on her back and melts into the bed sheets like she’s bathed in sunlight, waiting for her heart rate to slow down enough that she remembers how to breathe.

“That was so-” Nico says. She can’t even express it in words.

“You’re so hot,” Maki whispers.

Nico kisses her. She could kiss her all night.

“That was good, right?” Maki asks. “You felt good?”

Nico rolls, flipping them, so Maki’s lying beneath her.

“Are you kidding?” says Nico. “Is that an actual question?” She draws herself up, so she’s sitting on Maki’s legs. “I just came. So hard. _You_ did that.”

Maki’s bites her lip, like she’s trying not to smile. Nico loves the way her thoughts show so obviously on her face.

Maki’s still overdressed, and that’s kind of a problem. Nico drags her loose bra down her arms, murmuring in approval as her eyes leer over the exposed skin because _damn_. She leans forward to flick her tongue teasingly over a hard nipple, eyes fixed fiercely on Maki’s as her mouth opens in a sharp gasp.

Nico leans back and smiles approvingly.

“Have you thought about this before?” Nico asks.

“Not that I recall,” says Maki.

Her eyes dart to the side. Even her chest is flushed a pretty shade of pink.

Nico flicks a fingertip over her hard nipple.

“So you’ve never even considered my magnificent beauty while you were all alone? Never wondered what it’d feel like to have my tongue on your clit?”

“Stop talking,” Maki groans, “Please.”

“Touch yourself,” Nico whispers.

“W-What,” stutters Maki, “No way.”

“Don't be shy,” says Nico. “I want to see.”

“It’s way too embarrassing,” Maki mutters.

“I’ll make it worth it,” Nico says, “I’m _really_ good with my mouth.”

“I’m not going to do it,” Maki says.

But a few moments of Nico’s mouth hard on her breast and Nico hears it - the unmistakable slick, wet sound that sets her whole body alight.

She glances up. Maki’s so pretty when she moans like this. Nico moves down lower and pushes Maki’s hand aside. She mouths greedily at her fingers.

“You're so hot,” Nico whispers. “I can’t even _cope-”_

She drags Maki’s underwear down. She loves how easily Maki spreads open for her. She lets her breath linger, hot between her legs.

“Please,” Maki whimpers, hands pushing through her hair. _“Nico.”_

Nico would kind of love to make her beg, but she can't stand it, can’t stand another moment of being this close and not tasting -

Maki hips arch up off the bed. Nico's tongue presses against her.

She’s _so_ sensitive. Nico wants to tease her for it, but she can’t stand to stop, because Maki tastes so _good,_ so wet and hot that Nico might actually _die._ She feels fingers digging into her scalp, pushing her hair back so Nico glances up and she’s stunning - wild and desperate and so, _so_ messy. It’s addictive, the way her thighs tremble and her breath hitches and those little noises, getting more and more frenzied and _god_ . Nico circles her tongue over her clit as she slips two fingers inside her, and she wants Maki to come harder than she ever has in her _life,_ she wants to do this every day for the rest of her life.

Maki cries out. It’s such a _beautiful_ sound. Nico keeps going until she gasps and stops trembling. She guides her back down softly, until her tense body softens and her breath evens out.

Maki exhales shakily.

Nico looks back at her and she’s actually glowing.

Nico flops down beside her.

There’s something delicate about the way they smile at each other. Something tentative, almost awkward.

A soft silence lingers.

“Can we do this again, sometime?” Nico says. “Like every day, maybe? Because _oh my god_ Maki, you are _literally_ the most attractive person on the entire planet. Except for Nico, of course. _”_

Maki grins lazily. “Next time I won’t be so easy. So take me out properly first.”

“Stargazing, then? You wanted to, right?”

Maki yawns. “Yeah. Let’s do that soon.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Nico says. “Beautiful, talented _and_ amazing in bed. Nico really is a dream come true.”

Maki snorts.

But she smiles at Nico like she's glowing too, and Nico knows she must be right.

***

Nico wakes groggily the next morning, wondering why she's naked and why she’s cramped up on one side of the bed instead of sprawled out in the middle like usual.

And then she remembers.

_Oh._

She blushes fiercely as heat coils low in her belly.

“Oh my god,” she mouths up at the ceiling, rolling from side to side like a kid because her and _Maki -_

Nico frowns, when she realises the other side of the bed is empty. She climbs out of bed and throws on her nightdress. She leaves the room cautiously.

For a brief, panicked moment she wonders if Maki has left. She really hopes it won't be weird. Because the whole sex thing was kind of sudden, but totally amazing, and Nico’s ready to defend herself if Maki gets all freaked out about, because she doesn’t regret it, how can anyone regret something that feels _that_ good?

She hears music through the closed door of her living room, the soft sound of her own voice, and it's _amazing,_ if she says so herself. It’s one of the slower songs, the last one they’d worked on. The one where she'd meant every word that she'd written.

Nico pushes open the door. She finds Maki on her sofa, with ridiculous bed hair, wearing only Nico's fluffy pink robe.

“Morning,” she says, with a soft, awkward smile. “I couldn't sleep.”

“This song-”

“Sorry,” Maki says, with a guilty smile. “I kind of did something without asking-”

Nico drops down besides her on the sofa and peers at her phone.

It's a video and the hit count is _high_. Not quite up there with the related video of Nico tripping down the stairs but for the something that's been posted so recently -

_YAZAWA NICO NEW SOLO SINGLE LEAKED._

There’s no actual video to go with it, just a picture of Nico - hair down, no twintails, no costume. She's sitting on Maki’s piano stool in a pink cardigan, face profile to the camera, looking thoughtful and soft, glowing from the warm light shining through the window. It goes against _all_ her branding. Her public image.

It's maybe the nicest photo of herself she's even seen. And Nico has at least five beauty filter apps.

“This-” Nico says. “You-”

She scrolls down and takes a brief look at the comments. They're overwhelmingly positive.

“I wondered about doing it before but… I figured you already hated me enough. If it went wrong -”

“I never hated you,” Nico says. “You know that, right?”

“Come on,” Maki smirks. “Of course you did. I was kind of a pain.”

“Okay, maybe you were super frustrating. But I... wasn't exactly perfect myself.”

“I can't really argue with that,” Maki chuckles.

When Maki smiles it’s so warm and genuine that Nico kind of wants to cry.

“This though,” she says. “This is _exactly_ the opposite of what I would've done.”

“I’ll take it down,” Maki says. “I know should've asked you first.”

“Don’t you dare. I want every single douche that said I couldn’t sing to hear this.” She hits a high note. She’s never sounded so good. “I mean, can you hear this? I sound amazing!” She wraps her arms tight around Maki and nuzzles close. “Thank you. So much.”

Maki leans into the hug. Nico can just _feel_ her smiling.

“We don’t know what’ll happen,” Maki says. “It might all go horribly wrong.”

“Yeah,” says Nico, “But isn't it worth the risk to try and find out?”

“Are we still talking about the music?” Maki asks.

“Both?”

She leans in to press their lips together, and despite her terrible morning breath, it's so sweet that it makes her whole body tingle. She can just do this now. She plans to do it a whole lot.

It's a little weird, kissing with the sound of her own voice playing in the background. It makes her giggle, and when she draws back Maki looks so offended that it only makes her laugh more.

Nico rests her head on Maki’s shoulder instead. Maki takes her hand shyly, twisting their fingers together so softly that Nico’s heart flutters all over again.

She hasn’t felt this hopeful in _months._ This powerful. This ready to take on the whole world.

“So, Nico,” Maki says. “Are you happy with your song?”

“It’s not mine,” smiles Nico. “It's _ours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking with me! it's my first time writing these two so any feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
